Agony's Embrace
by Deadman Infinite
Summary: Evelynn the Widowmaker. A name and title synonymous with fear and loathing has been forgotten over the years by most, if not all of the league. As bitterness and anger clouds her judgement, she finds out about a chance to shine once more in the fields. Will she find an old flame and summoner to carry her back to the limelight or will she be lost and forgotten to time?
1. Reminisce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Riot or any of its affiliates. Though if I did the end of S3 and upcoming S4 would not be as much of a joke as it is now.

**AN:** This fanfic was actually made a month ago before Jinx's 'arrival' with inspiration from the 3.12 patch and I'm currently working on the second chapter. Just a whole lot of stuff runs through my mind combined with RL stuff so if you have been following my random one shots. Thank you. And be sure to start leaving reviews because perfectionism and stuff. Oh, I decided to use the human Eve version as the default because I'm sorry; I cannot take the pink hair/suit and blue skin combo seriously. I would laugh my head off.

Thanks again for the people who created Evelynn pictures, since I cannot say which belongs to whom at this point. I'll thank all of you in general, its been a nice focus for the story. And now that's out of the way, on with the show!

* * *

'Click. Click. Click.'

The Widowmaker's indigo colored, steel alloyed high heels sounded sharply against the stone floor of the institute as she made her way through the large crowds of summoners and champions.

She always loathed this time of the day where they flocked en masse to the main area after matches, especially the more obnoxious ones. Also reminding her of their incessant need to shout during conversations, even when literally right next to each other .

An inability to move out the way even when asked politely, or being shoved without warning was the most common effective of late through when wading through their disgusting public displays of affection. It only grew more brazen as the years passed, or certain times of the year that really made her skin crawl.

Not to say that she had never indulged in some herself; including with a certain Card Master and a few summoners. It's just that she preferred to have a more... personal encounter with the ones she considered worthy of her time.

Now in fond nostalgia of the past, her thoughts drifted to an 'ancient time' by the league's standards. A time where a mere whisper of the name and title: Evelynn the Widowmaker made groups of summoners and champions move out the way and form a silent path for her to walk through as if she were a queen.

Almost in reverence, or should she say more of fear as she could smell quite well. Marking each and every one of their bodies as she strode down the corridors.

Sometimes, she would make numerous 'walks' daily across the entire institute just for her amusement. Though who could blame her? The intoxicating incense lingered in the air for days every time she paid a visit to her 'fans'. Usually placing a finger to her lips in satisfaction along with other parts of her scantily clad body in the privacy of her room or the shroud of invisibility when the urge was too great...

But after two years of 'nerf after nerf' along a 'rework' by the grand summoners to her specifically and with extreme prejudice she had enough. Often commenting along with a small minority of summoners and champions who saw her treatment as unjust.

But the truth still stung with each passing day. She was a shadow of her former self. Reduced to a 'nonviable' laughing stock by most of the institute's summoners and champions alike. Perhaps some type of cosmic karma for the times she kicked a yordle... or five over the dragon and baron pits in a pseudo game of soccer...

Fair features taking on a scowl of what appeared to be extreme impatience to a group in front of her. Wisely, they moved out of her way quickly, continuing to bellow to each other like a bunch of trolls; Trundle excluded... this time.

"At least I still strike fear into some of these spineless morons." She muttered under her breath, watching them leave. Her mind drifting slowly back into the present when she saw her target and walked towards it: a large bulletin board. Sparing a glance at the memos labeled: 'Upcoming!'. Her lips twitching upwards in a small smirk at the first one:

Jinx the Loose Cannon will be arriving to the Institute of War soon. All champions and summoners use extreme caution when interacting with her. She has been convicted of the following acts: Murder, Unprovoked Assault, Disturbing the Peace, Public Indecency...

Petty crimes committed in her opinion. Even more petty and nonsensical when compared to the rest of the inhabitants before they came to the Institute; let alone after arrival. As Evelynn finished reading the memo, she raised a eyebrow in curiosity seeing the future champion addition mugshot stapled at the bottom.

'Cute one, she might be entertaining over a few mugs of Graggy Ice.'

She never cared for anyone truly. Even being in constant company with people for years, on or off the battlefield / with or against:

Muscular jar heads with overly compensating weapons for some type of penis dysfunction. Those types also never heard of a 'magical ability' or pill called 'penile size enlargement'.

Ionians, who have probably never in their life of heard of fun, or sex toys.

Noxians, some of them in need of a good lay. _Especially_ exiled ones and some she was actually cool with.

Bipolar elemental embodiments with genocidal tendencies, soul sucking leeches... rather a certain fox. Special mentions for the occasional yordle with an inferiority complex, plain crazy or both.

Her 'favorite' trios that called themselves the Order of the Kinkou or Piltover's 'finest' made her rather confused when it came to being in the same room. Their contrasting personalities being a key reason why she avoided the more 'boring' ones...

Neutral and even champions from her respective region were a hit or a miss on certain days or all together. A prime example would be when she tried to seduce Diana. It was perfect until they got to the bedroom... and she cried out Leona's name.

Summoners were always a variable in terms of attitude each one shifting from a hair ripping annoyance to sickly sweet. But sometimes, there was that one that always seemed to be silent as Sona. Which made her really aggravated or relieved depending on when / where she was summoned.

And then there was the Void, but they were so 'secretive' yet chaotic within their own mini cult that even she felt unease around them. Including the more monstrous ones whose eyes followed her like some sort of appetizer; in an all too _literal_ sense of the word.

Continuing her past time of looking at the board, a sigh, groan or snicker at the 'fortune' others went through with this monthly league newsletter. 'One of the perks of being a trash tier champion', she mused.

Evelynn's thoughts were equally scathing like her tongue. Sad thing, it was not even her time of the month...

'No wonder that Demacian gorilla has looked different lately. I thought for once he had the sense to go to an _actual_ hair stylist. Nothing short of being decapitated would be an improvement.'

'The Du Corteau sisters on the same page? I wouldn't be surprised if they are _fucking_ each other brains out now... For Noxus! Blah, blah, blah.'

'Olaf? I'm surprised that death seeking buffoon has not died of boredom yet. One can hope...'

'Poor Lucian, your _undead_ wife's toy gun not working for you?' A sinister, husky chuckle escaped her this time. Those around her taking a few steps away in caution.

Many more dark thoughts and images flooded her mind once she finished reading that would make even that frigid woman of ice, Ashe melt into a nice puddle. Preferably on her hand...

But what really piqued her interest was the long memo about her 'ally' from the Shadow Isles, Thresh. Reducing the power of his death sentence and flay was definitely not going to make him happy in the morning...

Much to her delight instead, would be which soul he would pick out of his lantern and 'play' with when told the news. She hoped it would be that woman... What was her name again? Was it Sauna, Spoon or Steve? Ah yes, Senna!

A funny name for a woman but after she met enough with names that ended in some annoying suffix of, -na or -ra... To say she stopped caring about their names after a while was understandable.

But back to the topic of _that_ _woman._ The screams and pleas ripped out of her on an almost daily basis at the Chain Warden's 'persuasion' was simply a slice of heaven on Runeterra. A pleasurable, tingling shiver crawling up and down her spine just from reminding herself about it...

Torture worked wonders for her mood, and if Evelynn were to be honest; it was like watching an artist paint a canvas with ambient music. Or realistically, watching a spectral warden carving things into a damned soul that screamed in delicious, arousing agony with his sickle while she got herself off; indifferent to the Thresh or his prisoner's presence.

* * *

To be fair, she always took time out of her 'busy' schedule to update Lucian personally on the status of his wife. Appearing out of the shadows to taunt him whenever he was most vulnerable. Her voice, the equivalent of poisoned honey as she spoke in long, vivid and non exaggerated detail about what happened during each session. Only for him to stare blankly ahead or away from her for the most part, in what she could tell as scarcely contained rage...

The grand summoners imposed a spell that protected summoners and champions within the institute from killing each other or themselves through innate and malicious abilities outside the fields. If broken, it could result in anything from confinement in isolated chambers to the temporary loss of powers and weapons for either group.

This especially made the effort _so worth it_.

Trying to find to hit a nerve on the stoic purifier was harder than Malphite. However, when it happened: his eyes would narrow and focus on her with a death glare so chilling that it could freeze over Brand's molten core_._ Hands gripped so tightly around the handles of his guns that they turned ghostly pale...

Finally, as a parting gift; her thirst for malice sated and ruby eyes glowing in satisfaction. She stepped back into the shadows, showing off rows of sharp teeth and fangs in a shit eating grin as a taunt or invitation for something more...

Leaving a shaken Lucian alone, never to be seen again until she wished to impart more news of his eternal beloved.

* * *

Now wandering back through the halls towards her chambers without much interruption, she wondered what to do in the meantime.

Go to Singed and/or Gragas's bar and drown herself in alcohol until she could taste purple? No, too many idiots there that were all 'flash' and no 'follow up' when someone brought her back to a bed. If they even made it that far...

Follow and eavesdrop on various summoners and champions for the latest gossip? As much as that tempted her, it would most certainly be about Jinx. But once she arrived, that would be a different matter all together...

Or the third and most favorable option: go to her chambers for a long session of 'self discovery' that woman, Karma constantly lectured about. Something she had not done strangely for a few weeks. Truthfully, willing summoners were hard to find, and even if they came back with her: they failed to satisfy an burning carnal desire...

Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the hallway. Empty except for a small group of three male summoners walking by, too engrossed in their own conversation to notice her. There really seemed to be nothing she could do lately without growing bored, agitated or both.

She thought to ending the day with a warm shower or bath... only to start the same mind numbing activities over again the next.

Literally having nothing else entertaining to do and this would help kill time, she turned invisible and followed them in silence. A spark of interest growing when she came in range and overhearing their conversation. Finding out it had nothing to do with that hyped up, weapons toting bluette.

"Hey man, have you seen the line up for the upcoming warring city states and provinces? I hear it's going to be between Ionia and Noxus again."

"I can't wait to see who they will pick to fight as long as it's better than that match a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, and I heard they already picked the summoners this time before champions. Since the ratios are greater this year..."

"Yeah, whatever. Have you even seen the new 'summoners'? Those shitty juniors could not tell their heads from their asses even if Ezreal _gave_ them a map."

"Haha! Yeah, you got that right. I got a duo of 'em last match, felt sorry for Lee Sin and Sona the most. No way they could fight with those two bitchin' in their heads."

Evelynn however, found out more than she ever wanted to know about the group. From the time of day, currently 6:55pm to masturbation techniques over certain champions like Annie or Urgot...

Her face, visible or not was a light shade of green as she tried to resist the urge of vomiting into the nearest potted plant and/or the latter option: impaling them all on a huge spike.

Almost giving up and walking back to her room when they somehow came back to the topic of the upcoming match. Speaking of summoners or rather one that would be in it. Without noticing it, she was now walking behind them through a rarely used and up-kept corridor in the institute. A nice, secluded and torchlit home to cobwebs and spiders.

"I can't believe that man whore, Deadman Infinite will be in it. Skilled or not, I swear that asshole is not even ranked in the top 50, let alone on the boards. How the hell did he get in?"

"I dunno man. Not everyone wants or cares to have the recognition of others by rankings."

"Yeah but he's not even _ranked_? The hell? He's probably sucking up to or off some famous summoner or something."

"Probably, though he's up for ascension in a few months anyway. Kind of seems odd that he would do that."

"Yeah, but that guy is creepy as fuck. I heard he dated that diseased street slut Evelynn. Don't know what happened personally, but..."

'Diseased street slut?!' Evelynn stopped hearing anything coherent for a few seconds after that. Sanguine eyes flashing in the dim torch light as she dashed out and uncloaked a few feet in front of them. The group stopping, and nearly stumbling in their collective tracks, pale as ghosts. A nice foreshadowing of what was to come...

"E-Eve...w-what are you..." They quickly stammered as she inhaled the longingly missed aroma of fear from their bodies, hitting her like a wave of fresh air.

A sickly red light materialized around her hands as images swam in her head: basking in their screams, kicking and crushing their bones with her heels. Or a special treat, ripping out vocal cords with her bare hands and _teeth_.

'A hate spike to the heart or lungs was too good for them', she decided. They would die too quickly. Die from shock or blood loss. And the consequence? Damned be the consequences far as she was concerned. She would enjoy the pain, even if it was her own...

"So I'm a diseased street slut, _huh_? A _whore_ who deserves nothing but to waste away and be forgotten like a bad punchline to a_ joke_? Am I _right_?"

Her voice a low, restrained hiss as she bared her teeth in a wide, predatory grin for full effect. Making sure that they got the message that she heard: **every**. **single**. **word**.

Between the three wide eyed and frozen stiff summoners, only one had the nerve left currently to speak. Even if it looked like he would lay a Cryrophoenix Egg in the process.

"Y-you can't... y-you can't attack us. You know what will happen..."

Evelynn could only laugh darkly at this. As if corridor itself became a few degrees colder from the act, the summoners shivered. Placing a hand over her face, she faced away from the group. Speaking aloud to no one in particular in mock anguish.

"_Oh_ _poor me, _I'll get_ punished?_ Oh, I know! Maybe I should just walk away and _pretend_ it never happened, while I'm _mocked_ as the institute _slut_? Or maybe, the one time you _worthless_ _piles of flesh_ laughed in my face_._ I appeared?"

The three were completely silent as they inwardly cringed from her monologue, laced with years of bitterness and spite. But two things were clear as they watched, perfect expressions of dread plastered on their collective faces.

Run. Now.


	2. Murderous Intent

'Run. Now.'

A shared instinctive thought flashed between their minds, but their bodies simply would not comply. The hallway deserted, except for the four of them. But once Evelynn bored of having an 'audience'...

She was waiting for that small shard of 'hope' they might find. Watching intently from the corner of a eye while theirs shifted rapidly to and fro. Simply basking in the moment, enjoying the feeble attempts to even see past her for a chance for escape.

It was not her fault their own helplessness and misery made her undeniably aroused. That was a fact.

But these humans thought they had the right to insult her? A pitiful, wallowing lot of dogs who chased their own tails in an endless circle of 'universal meaning' that ended up being nothing. Nothing, except a great cosmic joke to her.

Even if she was once a part of the punchline herself. But she considered that a long time ago...

There were so many things about them that annoyed her. Like their endless preaching about sentimental things like 'courage or bravery'. But as soon as they ended up in a situation where the inevitable happened...

Death being one of them.

Something would always came to surface underneath all that bravado. One thing that always made her smile inside: fear. And speaking of it, the overwhelming despair at this moment from her current victims was _delicious_.

The smell of terror and arousal mingling and saturating the air was close to bathing in a tub of rich, overflowing wine.

She could not get enough.

Alas, while enjoying their fear was good, _crushing_ it was even better. Stomping any last chances of hope immediately and mercilessly under her heel as she turned her head towards them once more.

Evelynn's shimmering blood red pools giving them a glimpse of painful and gruesome deaths that would only be prolonged as she saw fit in some sort of sadistic game...

If they ran, she would outrun and kill them and if they fought... Well they would die faster as a consolation prize. Only two real choices were given: die all at once or one by one.

Honestly, she could care less.

"I thought we were _joking?_ Am I boring you, _summoners_?" She drawled the last word out deliberately, coating it in fresh malice. Her hand dropping leisurely from her face to her side. A person not on the end of being maimed or murdered could say she looked exquisite in this light, like a rose baring its thorns.

No response.

Their unanimous silence served to aggravate her further, now dropping her smile as well. Instead, feigning a look of hurt suspiciously too realistic to be a mock attempt.

"I want to know how _you_ truly feel about _me_." Starting her approach as she splayed her hands. Ready and willing to carve her long held sentiments into soft, malleable flesh, and wash them away afterward in blood.

'Click. Click. Click.'

The small group stood firm against the Widowmaker's advance and prayed to whatever deity or higher power they could for a swift and painless death. It was all they could do...

'Click. Click. Click.'

Now an arm's length away from the quivering summoner in the middle. The first and probably the luckiest out of the three to die. He dwarfed her in height by half a foot, but instead of muscle; there was fat. Judging by the baby face and bald head; shiny like a cue ball from his very recent cold sweat. And a sizable gut outlined under the robe showing that he was indeed, all things considered: a filthy glutton.

A filthy glutton fit for punishment.

"I wonder if pigs still squeal after being cut open? Let's find out!" She raised her hand again. This time preparing to reap her rewards from the endless cycle of pain she created and perpetuated. The 'mask' of hurt on her face instantly changed to one of sheer sadism, intending to slice his stomach into next week's institute cafe deli meat. Unfortunately, she was stopped mid strike by a cold, tingling sensation of something firmly gripping her arm and locking it in place.

'A small annoyance.' She hissed, raising the other hand to strike once more.

The same result happened.

Hissing once again in a mixture of surprise and anger against bonds that became visible from the shadows. Two small, purple energy orbs floating beside her arms and holding them in place by means of three clawed, hand-like extensions.

"Let go of me. _Now_!" She growled and continued struggling for a few moments. The only thing this achieved was her arms being pulled outward to either side until she could not move them. Leaving her head down, breathing softly for air and definitely pissed enough to kill some unlucky bastard _twice _over_._

Case and point, for a person who had just nearly escaped death's door; he was certainly intent to knock on it again. The trait of a certified daredevil, death seeker or a dumb ass.

'All the above' would have been an acceptable answer.

To clarify, the guy who would have certainly became a mutilated corpse beyond all recognition decided rubbing it in his almost executioner's face was the best course of action. A dark gleam reflected off the torchlight in his small gray eyes, grinning widely almost like a close imitation of the Demon Jester delivering a punchline.

"Y-yeah not so tough now that you're tied up, you trash!" He finally spoke, trying to stop his voice from shaking. The other two coming out of their collective shock. Both showing an opposite reaction on the spectrum of emotion, considering the damage that could and still be done.

"I-I think we should get out of here m-man. She could k-kill us all." The guy on the right spoke meekly, readjusting his glasses and looking away from seething woman in front of them. A thin person of average height, brown eyes and dark complexion, even by the shadows of his hood covering everything else.

"Shut up Kevin, this bitch is about to get what she deserves. She almost killed Duncan and me! I think its time we put her in place! Besides, she can't use her magic, or else she would of done so by now!" The other guy spoke, eyes shining with the same intensity of their 'ring leader'. A face that only a mother could love. A combined pasty complexion, green eyes and dirty blonde hair made him comparable to a mini Urgot. As expected from a 'yes man' in a group, he was the smallest in height compared to the other two.

"Good idea Sam. Maybe this slut can be useful to us after all. She walks around like such a 'high class whore', maybe we should treat her like one!" Duncan sneered. A vile idea forming in his head as he looked around a corridor by all accounts that was rarely ventured.

Thus, 'no one' would ever know...

If Evelynn could materialize her hate spikes, she would of impaled them all hundreds of times over. Tilting her head up and glaring at a person she wanted to kill more than anything at the moment. The way her ruby glare locked specifically on Duncan sent shivers down his spine. An unspoken promise she would kill and torture him even after death. And another fact, unnerving enough as it was; she _would_ make good on the intent.

But she was a woman, and to him all women should know their place; including ones who go around dressed constantly like something out of a S&M porno.

Taking a step forward, he grabbed her jaw in a meaty hand. Glaring upon her in unmasked scorn while ignoring a hiss of pain, and 'snap' of teeth from his captive. Rotating her head roughly from side to side, up and down. A thumb circling cautiously around a plump lower lip as he leered blatantly at the ample sight of her cleavage.

"You know, if you really want to know how we _feel. _You should learn to respect others, _little _lady. And it looks like I'll have to be the one teach you some manners. First, I'm going to fu-" For his own sake, he stopped talking. Mouth slackening and eyes becoming wide as dinner plates; he let go of Evelynn and tried to hold something of importance: his balls.

They made quite a nice cushion for her knee as it slammed into his groin once more with unrestrained force. A third satisfying, and muffled 'thud' gracing her ears when he stepped back and fell to his knees in pain. Not even a yelp or scream in response.

"Already a better alternative compared to his squealing." Evelynn could not help remarking snidely. Now if only she could break free of these damned restraints...

"Duncan?!"

"That has to hurt man. You ok?"

Kevin and Sam's faces were a mix of empathy, shock and anger as they watched. Unsure to either help him up or run away...

The choice was made for them as their 'leader' caught a second wind. Struggling to stand with one hand, massaging his wounded 'pride at the same time with the other. Beady eyes full of fury that begged to be released, and Evelynn was a prime target.

"Hah... y-you think you're funny bitch. I'll show you who's funny!" He stood up to to his full height and lifted his free hand. Planning to strike her with enough force to dislocate her jaw or knock out a few teeth.

Then she would see who's in control! They will all see!

"I would strongly advise against that course of action, summoner. Or else, I might _accidentally_ lose restraint of the bindings holding the Widowmaker in place." A deep and soft toned, but unmistakably male voice called out from the darkness.

Duncan and the group; including Evelynn froze. Heads turning to each dark passage, even the ceiling and ground trying to pinpoint the source. Who else would be around at this part of the institute? It was suppose to be abandoned...

Their search was short lived as a tall figure slowly stepped out the shadows. A gray cloak with silver lining, face obscured by the hood signifying a null rank. His thin arms extended outward at his sides and hands enveloped by glowing, translucent purple orbs.

While the cloak itself did not give them any immediate indication of whom it might be, golden eyes glowed like embers within the shadows of his cowl. Glaring and alternating for a minute between each one of the summoners.

Considering them on the same level of contempt as cockroaches.

The blood in their veins turning to ice as it slowly dawned on the group of summoners whom they were in the presence of.

"Bastard! What are _you_ doing here!?" An almost simultaneous shout from Duncan and Sam. Evelynn turned her head to see, but remained silent. At this point she was reduced to a mere spectator at the appearance of this newcomer.

"Heh, I heard walking around the institute is good for exercise. Seems you guys should try it out sometime, but judging from the sweat and looks on your faces. The Widowmaker has given you quite the 'workout'." The gray robed summoner's tone smug and condescending, still remaining in his stance.

"Shut up! Sam with me. Keven stay here and make sure that slut doesn't go anywhere. Seems we got two mouthy bitches to put in their place." Duncan continued talking as he advanced with Sam eagerly behind. Cracking knuckles and smiles, expecting an easy fight.

"For all your tough talk and attitude, you're defenseless. You can't fight back unless you get rid of those orbs around your hands, and creepy things holding that bitch in place. I'll give you one and one chance only: leave and never speak of this to _anyone."_

Pointing behind with a thumb towards Evelynn, his confidence finally building to a head while standing between them. "Or if you're really a sick, sadist fuck who came here to watch _her_ get fucked. Go ahead and enjoy."

Once again, Duncan metaphorically raised a hand to knock on death's door. Unbeknownst to him: it was unlocked and waiting. All he had to do was open it this time.

"You would live longer if you stopped to _think_, but your kind rarely do. Do you really think I would allow myself to go alone to a place like this and expose myself without backup?" A sharp whistle and two clicks punctuating the air after the cold response.

"Hah! This dumb ass thinks he's in a movie or something! He must be-" Sam was cut off by a low gurgle, the sound of footsteps not far behind...

* * *

**AN:** Decided to go back and change some things in the second chapter after a nice first review. Criticism is good like I have stated, but I need a Beta or two for spring boarding ideas. Or they end up like a flowchart only understandable to the beholder.

Currently working on the third chapter and going back through the previous one, along with other upcoming stories. Feel free to pm me (but no spam!) about any praise, ideas and/or criticisms.


End file.
